Who knew it'd be me and you?
by ThatFFTho
Summary: Daniel and Emily cannot have a normal life. They are both victims of the Graysons and of eachother. Yet slowly but surely, who knows. **The future I want to see for them** First fic
1. Chapter 1

They were simple questions.

"Was any of it real?"

"When I proposed were you there? In that moment?"

The responses were concise and guarded, but everything was that way for Emliy Thorne. Every time her feelings got involved it ended in pain. Now her father was back and she had to ask herself what was real anymore. The man she knew as her father was a stranger who for his own reasons had abandoned her. A man who had stayed close to her arch-enemy. The woman who had killed the man she loved who knew the real her. Would the betrayals never cease? It was with that thought that she found herself back at the beach house that started it all.

On that front, Daniel Grayson, the man who was once such a sincerely good man had become something other. In siding with his family he had put on a new persona. The one he inherited from his father like an ill-fitting suit. Sure from some angles he seemed good as cut-throat, but it was not his forte. It was not HIM. After losing it all and himself in the process he was trying to find a way back. Vestiges of the Grayson family pulling at him and causing him to stumble and make questionable calls along the way. Choices that were ultimately tearing away at the people who loved him. To know. To know someone truly loved him made something inside of him break. He thought he couldn't trust anyone when all his ex's had been liars in one form or another. Betrayals of the heart had ceased but then he ruined that too. All for a client that turned out to be a violent psychopath.

It was in this frame of mind that they saw eachother again. Two strong people broken by their own choices and environments. She was sitting down and allowing herself a moment of indulgent weakness she told her herself. Just a moment and no more… But in that moment is when Daniel happened by and saw her. Sitting alone, hunched, and looking genuinely defeated. This was real he thought. This is the most real we have ever been with eachother in a long time. As he approached her, steps silent in the sand her tears continued to fall. Once she heard the footsteps she immediately rushed to put back on her facade, but he had already seen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Never went to see my mother but only got as far as this beach. What about you? Are you crying?"

"No." she answered realizing the lie was obvious but_ old habits.

"You do realize I know you enough to know that real tears do not come to you easily. Although if you're mulling round here then I'm guessing your dad knows who you really are?"

She only nods in response. Typical Emily is all Daniel thinks but knowing what a snake his mom has always been and the way she always tried to protect him even when he had no idea the true nature of Victoria Grayson.

"I'm also guessing my mom got to him then?"

"Well you know how convincing and manipulative she can be and I'm just so tired. I give up."

"Wow, I can't believe it. So that's it? All the lies and manipulations and that's it? You're going to roll over and give her what she wants?"

He was shocked. Sincerely. He had never seen her truly vulnerable like she was right now. Even with her trying to keep her walls up her facade was just too damaged right now and he could see right through it. He also understood knew the emotional damage his mother could do. Knew all too well and knew how Emily in her way had tried to protect him. He didn't realize it until recently. He sat down next to her then.

"It's not that simple. He didn't fight for me so why should I fight for someone who doesn't care after all." He looked at her broken form and with all the intensity he could muster in his own state he told her, "Don't give Victoria the satisfaction. Fight her. Don't give in." He looked down then. "Also, I never realized why you kept trying to distance me from my mother. From my family. I thought it was only about revenge but I realize now you were just trying to protect me. I understand that now."

"Yeah well. Understandable. For what its worth to you, just know you were the best Grayson. Someone as good as you didn't deserve what you got, but sadly you were in the crossfire. However, I promise not to do that again."

He was stunned. He doubted she would ever be this up front with him again so he stayed quiet and realized he also felt sad. Sad that he had disappointed her but defensive by her role in how he turned out anyway. To be fair, he had shot her though. "When did things get so convoluted?" he asked out loud involuntarily.

Emily turned to him and only said, "The day your parents ruined my life." She was bitter, sure, but now she was just tired.

"Revenge is exhausting, I don't know how you've done it all these years. I'm sorry for all they did to you to rob you of your family and I'm sorry for what I did to you too. I was also bitter and hurt and confused."

Now didn't seem like a time for declarations but she turned to him then and instead of saying anything she put her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm tired." They leaned back in the seat together and he put his arm around her tentatively, realizing they were both a piece of work and both ultimately collateral damage in the life of the Senior Graysons. "Well how about for the next 5 minutes you just turn it off for a minute and relax?"

"I can't. If I do, then I realize I don't have anything else left. In that sense I think I understand why your mom manipulates people into staying with her so she's never alone. I'm alone but I stay busy quest to quest in order to not think about it."

"I hadn't realized it but you're right. She is just afraid of being alone. But no Emily, you have Nolan and Jack, and if you promise not to use me, well then you have me too. I just don't want to be involved with the Graysons in any way more than necessary."

"Ha."

"I'm serious, I've been trying to get it right and I got it wrong again, going straight is hard when you left the dark side in but I'm working on it and I can actually empathize with you now." He kissed her chastely on the temple and a few more tears escaped Emily's face and she thought ok, maybe I can just relax for now, with this ghost of who Daniel was sitting next to her comfortingly.

First fic and only first chapter. Daniel / Emily are my endgame but there's still a little ways to go before it becomes reality. Let me know if you want to come along on my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since that day on the porch, since that stolen moment with each other. Emily would sometimes catch herself reflecting fondly on it, and immediately quash it of course. Right? Yes. Focus. Then she would shelve the thought for another unbidden moment. In the meantime, Daniel had been trying again to legitimately get his life in order and although dealing with a faked pregnancy from his mother's stalker, he found that she thankfully had enough enemies that it was found out that she lied. Again. Another sobering and bitter lesson that taught him of using that form of intimacy to get him ahead. Promiscuity has certainly lost it's appeal. One afternoon, he found himself at the Club and that brought him back into Emily's sphere that day.

Emily was in the process of being 'reasoned with' by Nolan who was once again concerned by her choices in handling her father's business. She had rationalized that Daniel said, fight, so instead of dealing with feelings and Victoria she was digging again but on her own terms.

"Ems you need to stop. What do you expect to get from these answers, if and when you get them?"

"You don't understand Nolan, I have to know who kept him from me and if he won't tell me then I need to do it myself."

Sitting back and about to retort with one of his typical passive aggressive puns is when he saw Daniel walking up, so it died on his lips.

"Hey Emily, how are you?" He looked between the two sensing some tension and worried he was interrupting at the worse moment.

Emily, taken aback but too well trained to show it, glanced up and smiled serenely, "Hello Daniel. I'm ok thank you, just finishing up lunch with Nolan." Leaving Nolan with a sarcastic pursing of his lips and looking in the other direction.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to see how you were when I saw you sitting here. If you're leaving maybe I can walk you out."

Taking the easy out she stood up and said, "Sure! Goodbye Nolan, thanks for lunch!"

As she turned she looked again at Daniel, "So tell me, how have you been? How's business? I've noticed you have been conspicuously absent from these parts lately."

"Thanks for noticing then, I kind of missed being here." Missed seeing you too, he wanted to add but decided that was decidedly clingy and uncalled for. "Business is doing well. Although, I think I have you to thank for that, I have a few new clients who popped in out of the blue giving me their business so I'm quite content and busy right now. Happy to be free of my family although clearly indebted to you."

"I have no idea what you mean." she responded sweetly and then added, "But even if I had, let's just call it a thank you for giving me faith that people can change, even if I'm stuck in my own personal hell." She suddenly quieted and look away wondering why she said that.

"Don't." he said touching her arm. "Don't do that, don't talk about yourself like a lost cause. You're so much more than that. I can recognize that now that I've had some space giving me some perspective. Instead of focusing on the lies, I've come to appreciate the ways you have tried to help me and I'm grateful for that and I wish there was some way I could do that for you too."

Feeling the fear that raw emotions instilled and feeling her arm burn where he delicately held her, she did what she did best. She pushed away.

"Well I'm ok and I'm glad you have things in order. Hope you keep doing well." she responded lightly ignoring his indirect offer.

"Now I know how Nolan felt when I interrupted your lunch back there." "You didn't interrupt I was…" "Yes, I know you were just leaving. Look Emily, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I know that you are a force of nature I cannot and will not ever try to control. But I just wanted to remind you that being free of here, free of this… it's reviving and if you ever want to escape for a while, you know where to find me. We don't have to talk about anything except the weather and dinner. Not feelings, or revenge, or even anything physical but just good old fashioned support of a friend."

Her eyes began to glisten as he spoke, remembering the Daniel she had begin to develop feelings for before he was altered. If he only knew how she hadn't changed and didn't deserve people like him. She was so proud of who he was becoming but so ashamed of what she still was and didn't feel privileged enough to breathe his same air in the off chance of contaminating it with her own poison. She cleared her throat. "Thanks Daniel, but for your sake, don't bother with me. I'm, ok.. well if not ok, I'm distracted and still digging and looking for the answers I was deprived from." she tried discreetly to wipe away a tear. What was it about him, about this Daniel, that made her feel? That didn't let her stay cold and detached no matter how she tried. She shrugged it off to his good timing for fear of where that thought process would lead.

"Well if you don't like those answers when you find them, you know where to find me." Now he turned fully to hold both her hands and as he tried to convey unsaid words through their electrifying contact, he looked her in the eye and said, "I know what it's like to want answers and to feel more lost and alone after 'seeing the light' than when I was ignorant. So please," he squeezed her hands in his and continued, "please promise me you won't go through it alone. I promise not to judge, I know you're strong, and I know you can handle it alone, but why, you don't have to. You can share that weight with me."

Stunned by his honestly the stinging behind her eyes intensified as tears threatened to release. She finally admitted, "Thank you Daniel. I just may take you up on that, or not. Guess we will see." and with that she tore herself away from someone she thought was too good for her, even if that wasn't true it fit with the self loathing which the feeling of abandonment from her father had imbedded in her heart now.

She got in her car and as valet shut her door the phone rang. _Nolan_. "Yes Nolan?"

"Excuse me for eavesdropping on the conversation between you and Prince I've See the Light, but maybe you should get some space from this."

"What I need is focus."

"I don't ever doubt your brilliance and genius Ems but please consider it. Get away, be whoever you want to be for a little while." Then he ended the call.

Whoever I want, she pondered. With sudden sadness she wasn't sure what that meant. She tried to think to happier moments, she thought of moments with Jack but he wasn't someone who could make her happy, just someone she knew was in her corner and she was thankful for. A good man he surely was, but too conflicted now to bring her any peace. Aiden, made her heart hurt so she quickly moved on in her thoughts and then was brought back to a memory. Fleeting but sweet when she first saw him, buzzed with his friends in college discussing the merits of leaving his family inheritance and expectations to become, as his then friends said, 'to become a penniless poet' .. she chuckles to herself when she remembers that boy and his idealism. Then she realizes she hasn't genuinely chuckled about anything in a long time and it's in that moment that it's decided. She is going to call Daniel. Before she can talk herself back out of it, she calls him and as it's ringing. She feels the butterflies in her stomach. The nervous excitement of letting herself be whoever she wants for a moment.

"Hello?"

She freezes.

"Emily? Is this you?"

"Hey! Daniel. Um, I was thinking about what you said… and yes let's get together, I could use a break."

"Great! How about we get you away from the Hamptons and we drive out to Cape Cod, grab ice cream at a little place they have there."

She smiles. _Icecream… _This more frugal and simple Daniel is refreshing. "Sure. Can we leave today or do you have work?"

"Today is great, like I said earlier I already finished with work here, let me just check out of my hotel nearby."

"Ok see you soon."

When the call ended Emily looked in the mirror and was nervously excited and afraid of what she saw. She saw a smile, a true, happy, genuine smile. Let's see what happens, she thought, let's hope there is no catch. With a quick text to Nolan, '_took your advice, see you in a couple days'_ she goes to pack a bag.

Thank you for the positive feedback! Hope this one didn't disappoint. Keeping in mind their personalities and traumas I don't think insta-love would have worked well. Hopefully next chapter will have some more fluff and less anticipation.. Let's see. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Walking down the street eating ice cream, what a normal thing to do."

"Yes it is. I can't believe you got vanilla… Their chocolate was clearly the superior flavor." Daniel said mockingly.

"Hey don't knock it, vanilla is old faithful.. can't knock loyalty in any of it's forms." Emily countered.

"Hmph. valid point, but I'm sticking with chocolate."

Easy conversation with comfortable silences in between had been the way the day had gone by thus far. While they walked along Emily noticed a sign that gave her an idea.

"I found something I want to do" she casually mentioned, "Come on, let go this way." she finished and grabbed his hand to lead the way. A gesture not lost by either party but not acknowledged either. Daniel simply laughed and let her lead the way, enjoying this very real interaction not paying attention to where they were going but instead to the way he had a secret smile on her face and the way the breeze moved her tousled blond hair around. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him full on and he felt his heart speed up as he realized he almost bumped into her and the proximity. Clearing his throat he said, "So where have you brought me Miss Thorne?" Wrenching his eyes from her face he looked up and saw they were, but… how could she have… "A poetry reading?"

"Yep. I have it on good authority that you have an appreciation for good poetry, so I thought they would be something we had to do once I saw the flyer back there." she saw he looked back at her then, a wary look in his eyes mixed with surprise and reluctant excitement or something else. Suddenly in his excitement he grabbed her face with both hands and brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes before exhaling and saying, "You just never cease to amaze me." Stunned by their closeness and his statement she laughed shakily and averted her eyes from his fervence and said breathlessly, "Well, hopefully this was a good kind of amazed and not the bad kind." "Definitely good" he said with shining eyes, for fear of ruining the progress they had made until now he settled with a swift kiss to the forehead and held the door open for Emily to pass.

They sat down in a booth, the place looked pretty much like what Emily would expect. Just then a young girl came up to get an order. "Latte for me" she said, and Daniel asked for the same, currently so excitement by the moment to focus on this. She was irked by how happy he was there. Irked by the role she played in ruining this, making him bury this part of him. It wasn't all her fault she reminded herself, but she was glad she could be here for this. Just as their latte's arrive the lights dimmed and the first 'poet' introduced.

She should have thought this through. Should have remembered that the problem with poetry is that brave people get on stage and bare their souls in one way or another with the words they say. This kind of exposed emotion was too raw, too real for someone like her. Although some were simply funny, other sweet, the current one was heart breaking, speaking of the pangs of regret and she couldn't do it, she felt the emotions overwhelming her, she needed air, she excused herself and quickly walked away during the applause and closing curtain. Her sudden absence startling an also moved Daniel back into the present. He dropped some money on the table and ran out behind her.

"Emily! Emily wait!" he said as he ran behind her, amazed once again by her speed and grace. Once she finally stopped he realized they were back at the car. Knowing her well enough to know that he should wait till she was willing to share he unlocked the doors and said, "Come on, let go check out the house."

Eyes red and nose runny she looked up and said over the top of the car, "House? Daniel I can get a hotel you don't have to spend your money, you know money doesn't impress me."

He smirked, "Relax. It belongs to one of my new clients and since I have you to thank for that, it only makes sense that it's us who get to go enjoy it. Let's go."

At that she looked at him, gave a clipped laugh and got in the car only saying once the doors were closed and the car on, "Well why didn't you say so sooner? Let's see this place."

On the way there, not much was said, but both were content to soak in the scenic sights on the way there. It was different from the Hamptons, still had the beautiful seaside aspect but a bit more classic feel. As he pulled up the driveway of the house, he was surprised that it had a very simple bungalow feel. Only had 3 bedrooms and wasn't ostentatiously decorated like all the homes he was so used to. He realized in that moment he suddenly like this client more already for being far less pretentious than most everyone he knew.

Emily took in his appearance smiling a full watery smile when she saw him turn around. "what?"

"nothing" she replied quickly.

He let it go and pointed to what clearly was the master bedroom and said, "there you go. I'll be in the one over there. I'm going to put my stuff down and see what we can do about dinner in this place."

"See you in a minute then." She turned around and sighed when she saw the view from her room. Not wholly unlike her own view but something cozier in this house. Something more like her father's beachhouse. Ugh her father. He was not going to ruin this. She slipped off her shoes and left her bag on a bench and walked back out to the kitchen where Daniel was already scrounging around the cabinets. "Anything edible?" "Well it looks like we are either going to have to go out or we eat canned soup and mac and cheese." "Soup and pasta sound delightful, I will tackle the soup since I don't know about cooking the other."

"Seriously? With all the talents you have, and mind you… clearly there are some I know nothing about - pasta is too difficult a feat?!" he laughed disbelieving. "Hey! I used that time to learn lots of more pertinent skills, you said no judging!" She responded mostly joking. He only smiled and went to look for some pots.

While the pasta was boiling and the soup was heating he broke their comfortable silence and asked, "So you gonna tell me what happened earlier or are we not talking about it?"

Emily kept looking at the soup, intently, unsure of what she wanted to do.

Suddenly she felt him bump her hip and she looked up. "Hey, if it helps I will can admit that the last one was pretty hard on me too. People like you and me, we have regrets or we wonder what could've been but we have to learn to move on and let go. Find some closure and let go or we will make ourselves crazy with sadness and guilt which we all know leads to more bad decisions."

"You're right. I guess. Well thing is, the reason I thought to take us there was because one time, a long time ago, before I was Emily Thorne, we met. Well not met but spoke a few words. I was minding my own business, and you were with some friends and they were teasing you for wanting to forget business and focus on your poetry. I admired you for it and when you're friends came to get a second opinion from me, I told them, there's nothing more poetic than just proving to everyone that he is a different man compared to his parents. Maybe it would have been inevitable, but watching you today, in your old element and enjoying it, just brought over this sense of grief of how I turned you into something other." She paused and she starts to sniffle and looks down unable to look him in the eye anymore, "And while you're busy getting your life together, I haven't been able to let go of the hurt and now the abandonment and the fact that nothing is sure, and nothing is secure." That was it, she couldn't continue anymore. She turned back to her soup and there was no movement from Daniel. She chanced a glance at him, and he was staring out the window in the kitchen, lost in thought. She took the soup off the fire and just then the timer went off for the pasta and brought Daniel back. He turned back to the stove, moved the pot from the fire and after turning off the heat he turned to her and she saw so much emotion is his eyes, "It was you. I was pretty buzzed but what you said that night, knowing it came from you though, did you know who I was?"

"Yes, but I had no ulterior motive to what I said. I meant it then and I still stand by it now and by you for choosing to move away from your family's strings."

"You are." His breathing was intensified by the emotions and the connections he was making. "I wish I had the privilege of knowing you as well as you know me. You knew the real me, and I'm only now seeing glimpses of the real you and you are so beautiful. I mean you have always been beautiful, but now I see that the real you, is just as stunning."

Emily's breathing hitched as he edged closer to her, looking in her eyes, down her face and back up as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was afraid, but no one had ever said that to her in that way. Made her feel so valuable and priceless. The pasta long forgotten and the soup starting to cool Daniel did the only thing he could in that moment, he was rooted in that moment. He slowly came in and kissed her. It wasn't one of lust but one of pure appreciation. Emily stunned and scared of this all too real moment could only stand there eyes shut tightly and let herself be kissed but those familiar lips. Lips she loved or could have loved but had never had the chance. She puckered lightly to get a feel for his kiss before he stopped but as soon as he felt her shy response he moved his hands up her face and into her hair, afraid of putting his hands anywhere else and letting this moment become something neither were quite ready for.

However, when they broke the kiss, both were having issues with their breathing and Emily looked at his with wide eyes, shocked at herself and he said, "Sorry, I don't mean to take advantage of you, that's not what this little getaway was about, but I just needed you to know how irresistibly extraordinary you are." He then turned and took the pasta to drain and finish the meal. Emily lost in thought at the compliment coming from Daniel who at one time hated her, who she even began to hate. Stunned by the turn of events she did was on auto-pilot for the rest of dinner. As they ate they smiled and he joked about the old man in the icecream shop who was flirting with her and their easy conversation continued. This she could do. So she followed his lead and again after dinner as they took their hot chocolates on to the back porch and watched the moon from their seats. Daniel noticed Emily shiver so he put his arm around her and noticing her guarded expression he laughed and said, "Relax, you looked cold, I'm not going to try anything, in fact if you want I can go get you a blanket from inside." As he went to remove his arm, she quickly grabbed it back and then snuggled closer to him and said, "That's alright I like this better." Then with satisfied smiles they both enjoyed the night and their company until they fell asleep.

On the drive back the next afternoon, no discussion of how they woke up in eachothers arms was brought up. No more stolen kisses but several stolen looks. As he pulled up to Grayson manner she offered for him to come inside, promising it looked different than before. But he declined saying not just yet but that he really enjoyed the time they spent. "Thanks again Daniel, this was what I needed. In fact, I think you were what I needed. There are so few people who know who I am, what I've done, and still think of me as special in any way, so I'm grateful for that."

Daniel turned serious and said, "Emily, I feel privileged to have been there and to support the real you, the way the real you tried to support me from when I was so young and naive. I know I once loved the Emily you gave me, but I think I like this one more. So…" he smirked now, "don't get lost on me. There's a benefit to both of us already having seen the good the bad and the ugly in eachother and still enjoying eachothers company. Might be hope for us after all."

"Ha! well you're probably right, but I still have some things to let go of before I can be a healthy addition to any twosome, romantic or not. But definitely, lets do a repeat. Soon!" With that she looked at him and before she could tell herself not to, she grabbed his now surprised face in her hands gave the kind of kiss that would ensure he not forget her.

When she pulled back and opened the door to make her escape, Daniel grabbed her hand and she looked back at him as he said, "You've got a deal." and just as quickly let her go.

That night as they both laid down to sleep in their respective beds they felt the coldness and the sadness of the others absence and while one resolve to know the other better, the other resolved to be worthy of some happiness. With that thought and those hopes they drifted off to sleep.

There's chapter 3... hope you liked it. Will be busy tomorrow so I'm hoping I can update in a couple days, but hopefully this long one can hold you over. lol I have my ideas of where I plan to take this but input is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two stressful weeks since that reprieve she had with Daniel and if she learned anything it was that she needed to make a decision. Did she want to keep digging to get answers about a man who had no intention of opening up to her the way she wanted? It was wearing on her and she was tired and alone. Nolan of course was helpful but now as owner of the club and with his side project of Margaux working to improve his media image, he was busy as well.

Meanwhile Jack was running in circles trying to solve a crime that he wanted nothing to do with. So that meant keeping his distance from Emily as well.

She had recently received some mail from her sister Charlotte which made her smile. She made a mental note to visit as soon as she would be allowed but wrote her back telling her she always had a place to stay with her. Although she realized, the upside to having Grayson Manner was the spite to Victoria… but the down side was it held unpleasant memories for everyone she cared about, including herself.

Meanwhile Daniel had been swamped with work. Working closely with his client whose house he stayed in back in Cape Cod has proved very fruitful. Despite being a conservative investor Daniel had helped move around some of this money in a way that resulted in wins all around. He was happy. Busy, but satisfied to be productive. He and Emily chatted on the phone a few times and she always told him, she knew he was smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for, he just needed to find his niche. Small comments like those, while seemingly inconsequential did wonders for his confidence and moved him to network more and look for ways to expand his clientele until now he was comfortable with the number he had. However, in the meantime he was concerned about Emily, frustrated too. He realized that this is what Nolan must deal with. However after one of those phone calls where she was cryptic about how things were with her he had a thought. Perhaps instead of convincing her to stop this negative cycle she was in, he would show her how much better new beginnings and surrounding yourself with people who are worthwhile instead of a dead life. With new purpose he left his office and then stopped by a local shop and bought something he thought might make for some fun memories and shot her a text. _If you can get away, I have a surprise for you at my place. _

Emily looked at her phone and read the text, while in the middle of reviewing photos from a private investigator that were worthless. She put them down all frustrated and thought, Daniel sounds like a nice break. _Sure thing, be there around 7. _

Daniel smiled and decided he needed some groceries.

_/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_(knock knock)_

Daniel rushed over, took a deep breath and opened the door and the words 'Right on time' died on his lips when he saw such a relaxed but beautifully simply dressed Emily. Instead what came out was "Wow. I forget you're beautiful in your jeans and a white tee shirt as you are in the fancy although Hot dresses you're always in. They look good but how can they be comfortable."

Emily looked down sheepishly. "Well I didn't know what you had in mind, but I figured I should dress comfortably just in case. So. Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come in I have some ideas for you." He smirked and closed the door behind her. She walked in looking around, assessing and reading the space. He let her. "Well what do you think?" "It's nice" she countered. "Naw uh uh… I know you, there's more going on in there than just 'it's nice' so what do you think? I know it's a lot less fancy than what it used to be but it's more ME than any place I've lived in since college." he explained not out of defense but just because he wanted her to know how he thought. "Alright then, it looks comfortable a great bachelor pad. Clearly you still have a cleaning lady, which is good if you ever want a lady to visit you frequently."

Daniel smiled widely and responded, "Well, note to self tip cleaning lady more so that Emily keeps coming back." "Hey now! I said a lady not just me." "Ah, well consider yourself complimented that you're the one I want visiting me as far as ladies are concerned. Now enough flattery and analyzing Daniel, let's come over this way."

Walking toward the kitchen she spied a odd contraption, as she neared it, she turned around with a tentative smirk, "Is that what I think it is?"

Daniel looked at her with an answering smug smirk as he passed by her to approach it. "Yup. Hope you're ready for some more good icecream!"

Emily quirked her head and replied, "You know we could just go buy icecream."

"Where's the fun in that?" He replied as he started to open a cabinet, "So, I know you probably want vanilla, but lets make it interesting… Let's mix some stuff in!"

Emily shook her head accepting the oddly juvenile activity and picked up the package of mini chocolate chips, "Well hanging out with you I just may learn to cook, or better yet, you can just keep cooking and I will eat them all to make sure it's safe and all." Winking at him cheekily.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When she stood to leave, it was with heavy heart. She hadn't laughed so much in much too long. "Well I better go. Thanks so much… I can honestly say I've never made icecream before. In fact I don't keep much in my freezer besides ice packs and frozen dinners for emergencies."

"Wow Emily, who is the bachelor between you and me? Frozen dinners? That's just sad. If you didn't live so far I would offer to cook enough for you more often. Not that I have all that much free time myself. These clients I have, keep me pretty busy but I'm enjoying it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck lazily and they got sidetracked again by more conversation. Finally another hour went by and Emily got to her feet again. "Well, thank you for a delicious evening." She smiled again. "But this time I should really leave can't be keeping you up too late, you have to be on point with your line of work."

"Hey I definitely don't mind you keeping me up all night." He replied and then laughed and quickly added, "I mean… well you know what I mean. I'm not trying to… Well I wouldn't mind.. but yeah ok maybe you should go since there's no saving that statement now." He looked away flustered, feeling embarrassed by his inarticulate speech. Understanding why he felt that way Emily quickly cut in, "Don't worry, I take it as a compliment either way. Thanks again Daniel spending time with you has really been refreshing."  
>"Well you know where to find me" he said while walking over to the door, she followed him and when she went to walk through she said, "I really don't know why you're doing this, I don't think I deserve you doing this," She held up her finger to stop him from contradicting her, "BUT I will say, I'm glad you are." She finished and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye" she said quietly, his hand still lingering on her waist from when she leaned in and as she went to pull away he tightened his hold and her eye widened as she knew what was coming but before anything happened Daniel shut his eyes tightly and said in a whisper, "Sorry. Sorry I will behave." He let her go just then and Emily quickly recovered but was still a bit breathless as she said, "Well thank you for being such a gentleman. I think." She stepped back and walked away, wondering why he stopped and surprised at how much she didn't want him too.<p>

Daniel shut the door to his apartment and exhaled and grunted when he plopped down on his couch, "Ugh that was close." Not even 10 minutes past when his phone rang. _Emily _That was unexpected, so he quickly answered, "Hey! Emily. Are you alright?" "Oh! yeah, yes I'm fine, no worries. I was calling for something else." "What?" He could hear he was on the Bluetooth of her car, so she must have been driving.

"Why did you stop? I mean I know you and I know us, I mean we were married. Ish." she qualified at the end seeing as there was clearly some fraud there but that wasn't the point.

"Because, as much as I like your pants, I'm not just trying to get in them. Also, and I don't mean this resentfully, but every other time we have been together, well it wasn't based on something true and real from both sides and I so I don't want more of that with you. I don't want more facades and more agendas. If you and I get together again, I want it to be because this Daniel and this amalgam of Emily and Amanda know eachother and are serious about it. I'm done with games, lies, betrayals. It's not the life I want for myself or my relationships."

Emily was silent for a minute, clearly unsure what to do with this information. Her heart was speeding as much as her car was in that moment. "Emily?" "Yeah I'm here. Daniel I think you should know I'm not looking for a serious relationship anymore. If that's what you want or what all this has been about. I'm sorry for leading you on. You said it was just hanging out so..."

Daniel quickly cut her off, "Wait. No, I'm not trying to rush you or manipulate you into anything. I think I understand a little about why you keep everyone at arm's length but I'm just aiming for you to be as real with me as you are with your close friends. If something develops great, but I'm not trying to just be friends with benefits. I know some of my own behavior has not been in keeping with that, but it's because you stunned the action out of me, but I don't want to toy with you either. We are friends now and I don't want to ruin it by turning this into something you're not ready for."

Emily was silent again and Daniel made a note to self in that moment. _Emily is NOT good with having phone conversations. _"Hello?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "Did I spook you?"

"Just," she paused again, "just digesting and trying to figure you out. I know you are being sincere, it's just uncomfortable for me to let people in and I was surprised at how, weirdly noble that was. I don't mean to sound like an entitled jerk, I just. It's a new feeling and it doesn't usually come from ex-friend/enemy/husband type figures."

"Well I can definitely tell you nothing about our relationship, friendly or otherwise will ever be normal. But who is? It's about finding what works for us and someone with loyalty and compassion, despite your total cut throat revenge angel side, well that's someone I find fascinating and wish I could know more. Hence why I keep trying to stay away from the Hamptons and that element. I don't pretend to know you enough already to know what's good for you, but I do know it's not a good place for me."

"I know what you mean." She responded simply.

"Well point is, I don't know what the future is going to hold for me or for you. But even if it's not me and you _together _together, then I know I at least want to be in a healthy place with you platonic-ally. You are a fascinating woman and worth getting to know and I'm not just saying that to make you like me." Although as he said it he knew he wanted Emily to be an option for his future and he also know platonic was never going to work long term, but he would do what he could. He knew with her patience would pay since patience and pace was how she ticked as well. He needed to curb his tendency to jump ahead of himself and ruin his chances in the process.

"Ok?" he asked. "Ok." She replied. He wondered if she was doubting him too but trust had to start somewhere and they had time.

"Drive safe then, Emily. Goodnight." she stayed quiet and He figured maybe he should end the call instead of having an awkward _are you there_ moment again. Just as he went to remove the phone from his ear she spoke. "Goodnight Daniel, thank you again, I really enjoyed every moment tonight. All of them." she said lowly and immediately hung up. He felt his heart skip when he realized she would probably have let him go further, that meant he had hope. He just needed to figure this out. With that thought he poured himself a scotch and went to his balcony to think.

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I feel like I'm playing will they won't they, but like I said, this pairing is my endgame, I just think they have so much muck to sort through before they can get there. So they "will" I'm just working on it. I know it's all fiction so I can go as slow or fast as I want, but I already feel this is pretty fast, ha ha. Someone as strong willed as Emily wouldn't look to settle down unless she was 100% head over heels and right now it's just lingering affection and attraction... Not really the love she needs. At least that's my opinion... feel free to contradict or send me your thoughts. Sorry for the typo's! **

**Next chapter we will see what effect this conversation has on Emily and how she chooses to proceed. Although, as always, with caution. :-P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the follows and the reviews. It means a lot, reassuring that it's not awful ha ha ;) - enjoy. **

3 months and 3 weeks had passed by. Countless text messages, a few coffee dates, a few dinner dates, and several hefty phone conversations later Emily realized a few things.

She really liked Daniel.

She wish they lived closer

She resented Victoria and the Graysons even more because even though they brought them together initially, they are what would have eventually torn her and Daniel apart.

She had to do something else with her hate, running into Victoria with her Dad was driving her insane… moving closer to Daniel seemed appealing but she wasn't sure she trusted her motive on that.

Result of this self-analysis? Go for a swim and think about it later.

Later came too soon. She had received a letter from Charlotte. It looked promising and it said she could accept visitors but to please not tell her Mother but that she hoped she could let Daniel know. She sighed as she put it down. She wondered what Charlotte would say about her and Daniel's newfound connection of sorts. Ugh… she didn't even know what to say about it. Nolan just that morning had asked and mocked her response of _We're just friends hanging out. Seriously Ems? What are you a teenager? What's going on there?_ to which she reluctantly admitted that she was enjoying his company a lot, more than she wanted to admit. A shocked Nolan eyed her warily and said, _Oh my god, you really… you… are you sure about this? I will support you but really? _And let's not discuss the way Jack reacted. He kindly reminded her of all the awful things that happened between them, as if she needed a refresher course. Also if this went public Victoria would no doubt assume that it was about her and would attack again.

What to do? What to do? Stop! she reprimanded herself. It's my life and I can love whoever I want! Suddenly her blood went cold. _Did I just say love?_ she groaned audibly at how out of control and out of her element she felt. She needed to get away. She grabbed her keys and left.

Some hours of inner dialogues and driving later she found herself too far from home. She was back in Cape Cod. Surprised that her subconscious was so happy here that it brought her back, she gave in and parked. She walked over to the old ice cream shop and laughed when the man remembered her and asked about her boyfriend. _Left him at home this time._ she answered despite herself as if trying on the thought for size. She decided she wanted to stay there that night. Thankful and saddened that she always kept a bag with emergencies in the trunk she found a place to stay and did just that.

She spent the evening and most of the following day undisturbed. She woke up and instantly missed that bungalow that she and Daniel had shared and a thought occurred to her. Maybe Daniel was on to something for moving away. Maybe she should get away, leave the Hamptons and the cancer that was her whole life until now. But Cape Cod was too far from Daniel… _ahem_from town! she corrected herself rolling her eyes at her own denial. When had he wormed his way into her affections.

Well. Before she would make any final decisions, she would try to get a feel for this. She went for a run, and when she came back she drew up a bath and while soaking she drifted off to sleep. _She dreamed that She and Daniel were married again, they lived in another town. She didn't recognize it but knew it was not her current home. She was putting together his paperwork he had left on the table from the night before as he came up behind her and kissed her neck, "Morning beautiful, why did you leave the bed so early?" he asked as his hands made their way down her body to that comfortable spot on her hips. Her stomach squirmed at the thoughts he instigated and she turned in his arms to give him a deep loving 'come back to me kiss' and when she broke away she smiled and looked up in his arms and told him, "I love you Daniel. Have a good day at work, I will meet you for dinner later." "Sounds great, you busy today too?" "Yep! I have that cooking class I've been taking and also I'm teaching a self-defense class around 3pm" "Hmm can I sign up?" He asked jokingly with smiling eyes. "I think not mister big shot, now get going! Sooner you leave sooner I see you again." She kissed him again and when he opened the door to the cold winter outdoors she shivered from the cold. _When she awoke, she realized the shiver must have been because the bath water had cooled. How long was she out she wondered. More disturbing than her prune-like state was her recalling random details of the dream and the sense of sadness of it not being true.

Later on as she left the house and started her drive back she made a call that surprised even her. "Hello?" the voice questioned. "Hey Daniel, it's me. Do you have a minute to talk?" "Sure, yeah go ahead." "I got a letter from Charlotte, she says she can finally receive visitors and I want to go see her. The issue is. I was hoping you would come with me." "Really?" he asked with pleasant surprise in his tone, "Of course! I'd love to see her. Although if we go together she might get some ideas." "Let her." Emily boldly responded. "After all I'd want her blessing on this, whatever this is." "Alright so when do you want to go? I don't know where the place is so I'm not sure how much time we need to get there." "We can go Saturday, and just pack an overnight bag, let's just say she's not in the state. So 9AM I will pick you up" "It's a date then!" "Oh and Daniel? Please do not tell Victoria or David." "I don't really keep in touch with her anyway so that's fine." "Ok well I will let you go, see you in a couple days." "See you." She ended the call and wondered how this would go.

*****/\*****

The flight was uneventful and comfortable and as they drove to the facility, but before they arrived she pulled over. She started getting nervous. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked, noticing the look on her face. "I'm scared. I want a good relationship with her and I want her to be ok with me and you reconnecting, but I don't want to impede her progress if it's not good news to her. She was really angry with the way I betrayed and used you."

"Emily" he said, putting a hand on her knee causing her eyes to flick down but he continued, "If I can get past it, and you can get past the atrocities I did in return, well then Charlotte can understand eventually. Especially since now she knows you're not just using me. I've noticed a shift in you and eventually she will see it too."

"You think so?" She asked, hating the needy tone her voice took. Daniel then moved his hand up to her face. "Yes. She will grow to love you like I love you now." He used his thumb to caress her cheek and wipe away the tears that were pooling. "I want it Daniel, I want us, you and me. I want to leave the Hamptons, that house, those painful memories and I want what you and I can have. We know that we work together and I want it back." She said, surprising both of them and letting more tears of release fall. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders at finally having admitted those words. His joy at hearing her say those felt indescribable, so he moved closer and kissed her. Intense and full of unsaid emotions from both parties. As she sighed and they continued with that physical connection, she realized what she had left unsaid. She pulled back just slightly but keeping her hand in his hair behind his head she said, "Daniel. I think you should know. I think I love you." "I know." he smirked affectionately. "How did you know?" She asked a bit alarmed. "Because we wouldn't be here together if you didn't trust me enough to let me come on a visit so close to your heart and if you didn't want me to let me in. And can I say, I've been dying for this moment. I mean, a car was not what I was hoping for… I preferred a more comfortable place, but whenever I touch or kiss you it's amazing because it's you. I can't believe you could love me back." He began kissing her again and it wasn't until later that they realized this wasn't the point of this moment. "Charlotte" was all Daniel said and Emily nodded as he kissed her cheek and smiled with an amused expression while she fixed her hair, shirt, makeup. She looked over at him affectionately and said, "You could use some primping too...I'm not the only one who got carried away." He laughed and did the same, when she pulled back on to the road, she turned to him and took his hand in hers and both smiled and stewed silently in their new revelations.

*****/\*****

The visit with Charlotte was very positive although she was initially surprised to see them standing so close to eachother, they seemed too friendly. Finally mid way through her visit and watching them listen to her talk to them about herself, she had to know. "OK something is different with you two. You were frenemies at best. When I told you," she said looking at Daniel, "the truth about Emily you were shocked, but I didn't expect this." Daniel smiled at his sister sheepishly. "Well I will admit that when you told me I was too used to lies to be surprised, in fact it explained a lot. Then as a victim of our parents as well I realized that while I was upset for being used, I felt I could empathize with her and thought maybe we could be friends then we could both have something real and transparent for a change." At this point Emily chimed in, taking Daniel's hand. "Truth is it also took time. I'm too used to keeping walls up and after my last conversation with you I realized I hated the pretense and only have kept it up because David has some enemies that would go through great lengths to get rid of or use his daughter Amanda against them. But I'm also tired of second-guessing and thinking and Daniel know who I really am and I did have feelings for him before, so it was only natural that eventually I would fall in love with him." She ended while looking at Daniel. There. She said it, she thought. Out loud to someone other than Him. When she turned to look at Charlotte again her eyes were shining. "I'm so happy that you have been able to forgive eachother. I think we all need to forgive eachother and move on. Be happy on our own terms seperate from our family's sins. When it's time for me to leave here, I don't think I will be going back to New York though. I need a new space a new life."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Emily admitted surprising both of them. "Seriously. That house it has so many memories. I can keep it care for if you want to have it for nostalgic reasons, but I don't want to stay there any more. I was something less complicated. I saw a lovely small town called West Haven. It's near enough to the city to see Daniel, but far enough from South Hampton that I can leave those memories and nightmares behind." Daniel squeezed her hand excitedly. "So… here's my proposition. When you get out of here, if you want we can bunk for a while, in a new place where we can make new memories on our own terms." Charlotte stood up and hugged her so tightly that Emily too was moved. The rest of the visit past very relaxed and everyone left on happy terms.

Daniel and Emily walked hand in hand to the car, and he said, "So you want to stay close to me, huh? Can't wait until that turns into live with me." "Hey now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." "Ha! I'm betting 6 months from now we are married and living in this house altogether." Emily looked at his gleeful face and reluctantly said, "Yeah well you get to tell your mom, I'm not dealing with it!" They had reached the car and he brought her close and told her, "Why tell anyone? This is about you and me and we've already had a big wedding, I'm thinking something smaller.. with just Charlotte and Nolan as our witnesses. Maybe a couple more if necessary." "It's scary how much I'm liking the sound of that." "Does that mean…" He stopped tentatively, afraid of scaring her off with so much wedding talk, but he was so excited. She looked at him with such a wide smile, eyes squinting from her own glee, so free and more open to him than ever and she nodded. He captured her lips with his and when they broke apart he said, "God I love you Emily and I always will. I promise you this." "I'm going to hold you to that and I promise to make you my partner in life and never again use you or lie to you." These sounded a lot like vows but he knew they needed to be said. It was important that the other knew that this was different from before. This was real. This was love built on a real foundation. He knelt down in that moment and looked up to her. "Emily I know this is probably not the time or the place, but I love you and I want you, this real you, in my life forever. The good, that bad, the ugly, the joys and the consequences. I want it all and I want us. Please promise to be my wife."

Emily so stricken with emotion she could only nod but then broke into a teary-eyed smile, gasping a laugh and said, "God yes! Yes!" Then she laughed so happy as Daniel got up and picked her up and swung her around. When he finally put her down, although he kept holding her, he said, "I know it's not going to be easy, but I promise to stand by you and not judge you as long as you let me in, if you want to have walls up, all I ask if you let me stand behind that wall with you. Can you do that?" A twinge of nerves hit her then but she knew what he meant and felt like shackles came off her in her heart when she looked at him intensely in the eyes, trying to convey her conviction as she said, "I promise. You and me against the world, together." Their heads were close and they just stood there reveling in the moment. Finally Daniel kissed her temple and said, "First we tell Charlotte and then, Where can a guy take his Fiancee to eat in this town?" He complained in that adorable NY city accent that would creep in from time to time... Emily laughed and they did just that.

As she walked side-by-side her fiance, little did Emily know, what a whirlwind engagement this would be.

**Well I gotta say, I started glimpsing some of the other FF's for Revenge and was so impressed. I'm glad I hadn't read any before posting most of mine because I probably would have lost my nerve. Ha ha... so many better writers out there. Oh well. Anyway... I moved along the story because I got too impatient. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. I will probably do two one more chapter and an little epilogue because now I wanna read everyone else's stories! lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all... SO SORRY... I got a bit blocked up and was busy during the holiday weekend... But then lately I was inspired to develop something... so then I got back to writing. I don't want to draw it out unnecessarily but there's a few loose ends I've got an itch to tie up the way I want. ;) **

**Secondly, that finale was definite heart break! Excuse me while I go pick up the pieces of my broken heart... And poor Baby Mama... Oh well. Drama for a reason right? **

**Lastly, thanks for all the reviews, follows, advice, and favorites, it's a great compliment. **

**2 months later… **

Emily looked at her notifications and then back at the man she was interrogating and suppressed a groan of irritation before leaving the hidden room she was using to answer the door. Looking at her phone the irritation took the steady feel of frustration when she felt torn between the joy of seeing her visitor and the conundrum of getting him out as soon as possible so she could carry-on her inquiry with Mr. X in the back room. Quickly donning a robe and wiping her hands she went to the door and shook off the ugly persona that being Emily sometimes brought on, she then opened with a smile, "Daniel!"

Daniel, who was excited to see his fiancee noted that something wasn't right but decided it could wait. "Hello beautiful." he smirked caressing her face before pressing a very distracting hello kiss on her lips and then forehead. "You always make me want to get carried away, but I didn't come for a booty call. I did miss you though, how are you?" he asked as he took her hand and began leading her to the back sitting room that had a view of the pool.

Emily momentarily swept up in the joy of being around someone she loved hummed in satisfaction following his lead until she suddenly remembered she was in the middle of something. Feeling her freeze Daniel turned to her, "What is it? And please...please don't lie to me."

Feeling torn but determined not to tarnish his newfound light she said, "You're right, I don't want to lie to you so how about I say, I'm dealing with some daddy issues and it's not going according to plan."

Sensing Daniel's growing concern at her evasiveness, she quickly added, "Really it's ok, it's not so dangerous that I can't handle it. I just… I want closure before I move on and since my dad won't give it to me I need to find it some other way. We talked about this remember?"

"I understand that feeling. Well just promise you won't put yourself in needless danger over someone who is clearly keeping you in the dark on purpose. He may not be the dad you lost but he does love you enough to not want you getting hurt."

"I know." she quickly leaned over and put her head on his shoulder as he said, "you know I really like what you did with this room. I liked it before as well, but in this angle you can enjoy the view better." "Thanks."

"Did you hear about Charlotte?" he asked. "Yes she wrote me as well about how she's being released in a couple months. I'm glad." She quieted then remembering her offer to house and hide her sister from the prying eyes of everyone, whether family or foe but she could not do that here. "You're thinking." Daniel interrupted her thoughts, looking down at her slightly frowning face. She leaned back and replied, "I'm always thinking! Otherwise I'd be dead." which came out a bit harsher than she anticipated. Sensing there was more to her agitation he responded mildly but straightforward, "I only meant that if you wanted to share the burden of whatever complicated math you're doing, I'm here and I want to support you. Support us. Which involves talking. I don't want to be like my parents who led fairly independent lives except for when they came together for offspring or blackmail."

Emily was mildly irritated but stunned into silence. Eyes opening a bit wider as she took in this no nonsense piece of Daniel's mind. She cleared her throat lightly and looked at him some more admiring how handsome he looked when he was fighting for something and here he was fighting for them, helping them both break or not start up bad habits that would only drive them apart later. All the while she had some guy locked in a room of this house waiting to be interrogated. Forcefully. She sighed, resigned to that fact that she was definitely not ready to talk about that so she went back to Charlotte. "It's the house. I can't stay here with Charlotte, I imagine the memories, the proximity to people who will be pushing her buttons whether intentionally or not. I don't want that for her, but that means I need to leave here. I don't love this house, but I do love the ocean so I'm trying to determine what is best. Also I don't want to be so far from the city that you and I can't see eachother for days at a time. When we get married I want to be able to live together not apart. Not to have calls like, 'I'm staying in the city tonight.' You know what I mean?"

She looked up at him when she finished and he was considering everything she said. He took her hand and started with, "First of all, I love it when you talk about us being married and together as a family. As for moving, even if you did move, it doesn't mean that we would have to get rid of this property. We can have this place and come here as often as you want, unless you think the financial hardship would be too much, since I really don't know what your financial situation even is. I wouldn't be surprised if you served me with a big old pre-nup." he laughed genuinely, not the least bit worried about that potential piece of paper because he would marry her either way. "As for Charlotte though, I think we can come up with a happy medium. A part of the state that is near enough for me to commute without a problem but also nice enough to be able to have the privacy and space to keep your peace of mind."

"Money is not a problem. Not in this case anyway. I can handle the expense of both properties. It's a matter of where. I had investigated West Haven, but I don't think it will be a good fit. There's several other towns up and down the coast, I just don't know."

"What about White Plains?" Daniel countered. "I have a client that has a home in that city and he's always had good things to say about it and it's not far from the city."

"I will check it out. It's not the coast though. But I will give it a chance." she smiled at peace knowing she had a new direction to explore and loving that it was something they discussed together. "I could get use to this." She said as she leaned into him again. "Get used to what?"

"This. Us. Discussing our options as a family to see what is best. It's nice to not have to do it alone." Daniel took her hand and kissing it he let his New York City boy accent take over as he said, "and don't you forget it dollface." Making Emily laugh. A sound she realized only came with him around. Turning in his arms to give him an appreciative kiss it wasn't until her phone rang again that she realized she has one again gotten distracted.

"Leave it." Daniel said to her eyes hooded and lips swollen while gripping her bare waist a little tighter. "It's Nolan, he doesn't usually call me unless there's a good reason." She replied regrettably leaning away from him while he maintained his grip, but as she could not reach she turned back to face him, giving him a look to say, let go now. But he only smirked at her and reassured his hold. Licking her lips at the absolutely delicious position she was in it took all her willpower to get out of his waist hold and not just stay. When she wrestled herself free she gave him a very coy look as she answered her phone, "Hey Nolan." … "Yes I know I was a bit tied up." …. "No everything is fine." … "Yes I know." … "Just Daniel." … "Ok I will let him know." this caught Daniel's attention and he looked at her questioningly to which she only smiled a wide smile, making him a bit nervous but involuntarily smiling back. "Ok that works out, then I can meet you for dinner." She hung up then.

"Nolan wants to talk wedding with you." Daniel then squinted in confusion, "with me?"

"Yes you! You're my groom and he's one of my only best friends I want you guys to bond." Resigned and nervous he stood up and as he walked up to her he grabbed her hips and said, "I must really love you." he laughed and she grabbed his face and gave him a very generous thank you kiss. "Thank you. See you guys at the club for dinner. Since he opened, I'm trying to be supportive." "See you there beautiful."

She closed the door after him and her heart sank as she realized what she was doing. When she opened the room she saw he was gone and then saw a very serious faced Nolan standing there. "Are we going to talk about this?" Immediately the walls of defense went up. "No. I need to know who he is working for, if my father is in danger I want to know who and why." "By kidnapping and torturing people?" Nolan asked in shock. "Now that you know know I was here, please excuse me while I go entertain your fiance so you can clean up this mess and meet us there." Emily almost wanted to cry from both anger, relief, frustration, and guilt. "Yeah. See you there." With that she was left to sort out what next.

/\V/\

Fear not. I have a plan... lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Well sheesh guys, I know we're all depressed by the mid season finale, but only one review? Doesn't give me much input so a little verbal perspective would be nice, whether its positive or not :-D please and thank you... Also, a special thank you to Kon Shun'u - very helpful! I forgot so many old details that your two cents has been much appreciated. **

Dinner with Nolan and Daniel went smoother than Emily expected and she was actually happy it turned out that way and somehow relieved although disappointed that Nolan has resolved her issues at home by letting that guy loose. Daniel however, although he was happy to be let in to Emily's inner circle could tell there was a lot he was missing. Could see that Emily and Nolan had their own language and that Nolan was being passive aggressive about something. Something other than him he hoped. But he went with it. Grateful that Nolan was limiting his usual sarcasm towards him.

Little did Daniel know how much had been going on behind the scenes. How although skeptical, Nolan was actually hopeful that Daniel would be the force to help Emily quit her crusade instead of her dragging him down and both ending up hurt once again. Despite his reservations but he would be supportive. He would quietly observe the small touches and the way Daniel would look at her, it reminded him a different time. He sat back and made a choice that day, he was going to try supporting Daniel more. Emily gave Nolan a look while giving Daniel's hand a squeeze and said, "alright play nice I'm going to be right back." With that she left and of course Daniel's eyes were on her until she was out of view. When Daniel turned back around he saw Nolan's eyes on him with a smirk. "I know you don't really like me but I'm grateful you're being nice about it." Nolan let out a sardonic chuckle and replied quietly, "well it's hard to develop affection for people who shoot your best friends" Daniel looked down contrite, frustrated a bit too. Sure Nolan was going to be supportive but he was definitely not rolling over so easy, there was still best friend duty to finish. "I regret that moment more than you would know and I'm grateful to Emily for forgiving me enough to give me this chance." Seeing the sincerity, he decided to throw him a bone, "Well I think she's forgiven you completely or she would not be your fiancee at the moment." Daniel was equal parts shocked to hear Nolan mention their engagement and thrilled to see Emily had been talking to him about it. Steadily observing Daniel's reaction he said, "Don't be so surprised, we talk about everything we are practically family to eachother."

"Well I'm just grateful you didn't try to talk her out of it." "Oh, I tried. I thought she was crazy but I saw that what she feels about you is real and she deserves happiness even if you don't deserve her, even if she deserves better than the Grayson prodigal son." "I appreciate that Nolan and I know she's special," Daniel replied earnestly. Letting out a sigh he turned to Daniel and said, "Alright look, I know you're in love and all eager to please like a love-sick puppy right now, but being with Emily, the _real_ Emily, is not a sunset cruise down the Montauk Hwy. She is a force of nature," Nolan continued urgently, wanting to get this out before Emily returned and before he thought better of it, "She is beautiful, she is stunning, and she is a powerful force in your life… and like with any force of nature, one does not control it but only weather it, and it can exhilarate you one moment and knock you out the next. She _WILL_ knock you out one day. Her force will be more than you know to handle and when that day comes it will be worth weathering the storm because the rainbow that comes after that storm is always worth being a part of." Daniel's face was serious and focused as he listened to Nolan's speech, Nolan continued, "However, when that day comes, if you find yourself looking for an anchor, for help in making sense, just know, I am formally opening my door to you. I'm sure Jack will too once he sees what I've seen, that you love her." "I do love her." Daniel was stunned by Nolan's offer. He had never seen this kind of fierce loyalty in his life and it both saddened him and filled his heart that he would have this now as long as he pledged his fierce loyalty to the woman who was the love of his life. "...and thank you Nolan. I. I have never had this kind of friendship or relationship with anyone, my life has only ever known disappointment and betrayal so I can't even fully express how much that means to me." "Well you just worry about not taking this for granted because Emily is my family so if you ever hurt her you _will_ know pain." Daniel smirked at Nolan, "I don't doubt it."

"Doubt what?" Emily interrupted then, as she sat down. "That you have some amazing friends in your life who would do anything for you, including take me out if I ever did you wrong." Daniel chuckled as he placed his hand on hers. They continued their dinner and eventually made their way back to Nolan's house for a drink before the happy couple when home for the night.

A few days later, Daniel who was finishing up a business lunch in the city walked over to his office and was faced with a smiling Victoria. "Hello Mother. This is a rather unexpected visit. Did you need something?" He asked simple and straight faced, immediately on guard. "Daniel, you're my son, I missed you. How are you doing?"

Daniel who had just opened a water bottle to dilute the scotch at lunch turned to his mother with a raised skeptical brow. "I'm fine as I'm sure you have seen. How are you and David? Still successfully coming between him and his daughter?"

The smile on Victoria's face faded to an almost sneer, "I love David and I do whatever I need to protect him. If he wants to see his daughter I wouldn't stand in his way. Besides Emily hasn't done anything in the way of reconciliation either." Daniel didn't like the way that sounded but decided antagonizing would be funner. "Well he may hear from her pretty soon." That caught Victoria's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, there's news. But I'm not ready to tell it." Daniel said simply. Both enjoying the idea of keeping this from everyone but also looking forward to being out in the open as well. "Well I see you have accepted Emily into your good graces and not your own mother." When Victoria said this he only shrugged noncommittally. It wasn't really her business how things had transpired between them and he wasn't about to get into it, she would only try to poison it. "If this is it, I should probably get back to work. But I promise I will come visit soon." Victoria wasn't sure what to make of that but was glad her son intended to contact her. "Alright then, well be careful with Emily she is dangerous." She stated seriously but then assuming there was less happening between them than in actuality, she smiled and continued, "I will be looking forward to it. Maybe we can do a dinner tonight?" Victoria suggested hopefully. "Yeah sure, and then I can bring a date." Daniel countered, to which Victoria smiled hesitantly and nodded her agreement. "Goodbye Daniel, hope to see you tonight, I'm sure David will be happy too." He nodded with a smile as she left and he snickered a bit thinking about her reaction when she would then see who his date was. Now, to make sure Emily was ok with it, he probably should have asked first but riling up his mom was just too fun.

He clicked her contact to tell her.

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile when she finished hearing about Daniel's mirth over his conversation with his mother. "Wow. Things must be going well with Daniel." She looked up suddenly at Jack's voice and laughed. "Yeah well so far so good, Nolan appears to have accepted him and gave him the don't hurt her or I'll kill you speech but hopefully you're ok with it too."

Jack smiled a crooked smile as he looked away for a moment before looking back at her to say, "Emily, you have suffered so much and everyone you love has been taken from you in one way or another. As someone who knows what that's like I say if you find someone who makes you happy and makes you smile the way that phone call did, you hang on tight and you fight for it and defend it. So yeah, I'm ok… if you're ok." Emily smiled again, "Thank you Jack, that means a lot to me and I needed to hear that, because even though I know I want to marry him I kept putting it off in my mind out of fear but I guess fear is destructive as well, right? So thank you for that." "Anytime Emily, you know I'm here when you need me. Which is why I'm guessing you're here at my job, what's going on?"

Brought back to the issue at hand Emily brought up her concerns with his temporary partner Kate. She had approached her and unmasked her as Amanda and this disturbed Emily. It was clear she was working with Malcolm Black and she didn't want another friend getting caught in the cross hairs. Jack was stunned and irritated by Emily's reveal. He didn't like feeling used and yet it happened again. "So what are you doing about it?" Jack asked. "I have Nolan running a scan to figure out who she really is and I set up a meeting with her tomorrow night at my place to buy time and since it's a more controlled environment and I have surveillance as insurance if anything." "I don't know about this plan, it's really dangerous." "How about this, Nolan has access to my cameras, just keep an eye on us so there's witnesses." Jack reluctantly agreed. "Now for a more dangerous op, I have dinner with Daniel and our parents tonight. It's time they get let in the loop." "Oh wow what I would give to be a fly on _that_ wall." Jack laughed lightly and countered, "Can't wait to hear all about it from Nolan since you probably won't tell me." She only gave him a sidelong smirk and then seriously said, "be careful Jack, we still don't know who she is so be on guard." "Will do. Thank you for the heads up."

Feeling herself rise to the potentially intimidating nature of this dinner, Emily confidently left to get ready for her dinner. _This should be fun,_ she thought to herself as she got in her car.

**This dinner should be interesting. There wasn't too much fluff but hey, they have stuff to get in order to move on. Even as the person writing, I'm sure there's plenty of fluff going on behind the scenes while everything else here is playing out. Next chapter if I can manage not to write so much that it needs to be split, like this chapter, should resolve the Kate issue my way :-P *disclaimer: I know I don't own these characters or anything from the world of revenge this is just my imagination playing out the way I wish it could have on the show.* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. It's really helpful. Hopefully there is more this time. **

**So this one is pretty long (5K words! Eek!) but I wanted to cover some ground since I don't know how the rest of this week will go. So please excuse my indulgence of not dividing this chapter like I should have. **

**Thanks for all the follows and the favorites. It's a real compliment that you like it that much :) Hope you enjoy. It's more action than fluff, but this had to be addressed. I keep thinking there's only a chapter or two left and then realize there's more loose ends to tie. Ha ha... Guess we will see what happens next! **

Daniel was almost bouncing with energy as he looked out the balcony and back at Emily as she finished getting ready. "I can't believe I'm so excited and nervous at the same time about this dinner. I know my mom is going to freak but I just want everyone to know already so we can start planning our future." he said as he looked back out the balcony. Emily didn't respond but remembered her conversation with Jack and walked up behind Daniel, putting her arms around him from behind and laying her head against his back and squeezing tight. "I love you too Daniel. Whatever happens or is said tonight by either of them, all that matters is that we come back here together, that we always fight and defend that," she squeezed him one more time and then loosened her hold so he could turn around and kiss her soundly, "Let's go show them what we're made of." Emily said and grabbed his hand pulling him to the door.

Meanwhile next door, Victoria was trying to make sure everything was perfect. She wanted this to go well. She wanted him and David to get along, she longed for the peace of having a family all together again and wasn't even sorry that she gave that agent Emily as payment for David's freedom from the Black family. The guilt she felt for doing so was there but it wasn't for Emily, she felt it because of David. But if anything did happen to her she figured she could be the one to help him pick up the pieces and then she would also have one problem less in her life. Besides he still had Charlotte, maybe that was salvageable as well. That thought brought a smile back to her face as she finished the small centerpiece for the table. Just then David came around the stairs and smiled at the table. "Well this looks great," he said. "Where did you buy this food from because I know you didn't cook it?" he joked with her. Thrilled with the simple banter she responded, "Alright maybe the food is not from scratch but it's a secret. Trying to keep the mystery alive," she smirked suggestively, "but the centerpiece I did myself." "And a fine job you did. When is Daniel expected?" "He should be here any second, are you ready?" As Victoria asked that, there was a knock at the door and she wondered why he came through the back. "Guess I am now." David said belatedly answering her question and going to let him in. As David drew closer he saw Daniel was not alone, but with a woman and not just any woman he was realizing with alarm. Victoria mentioned he might bring a date. What he was not expecting was for that date to be his own daughter. Stunned but already committed to whatever this evening brought on, he opened the door and greeted them. Looking suspiciously at his daughters intent expression, Daniel's hooded smile, and the hands clasped in between the two that suddenly tightened their hold. Emily broke the ice, "So, Dad, you going to let us in?" Still unsure of what to make of everything happening before him, David stepped aside for the kids to come in. "Come in of course! It's good to see you." Just as he kissed Emily's cheek Victoria came around and her whole face fell into a sneer as she saw the scene before her. But checking her anger for the time being, knowing David would not stand for abuse of his daughter, she put on her mask of civility. "Daniel!" She cooed. Daniel smirking at his mother whose internal struggle he witnesses when she saw Emily and David together. "Hello Mother, you know Emily of course." Straining to keep her smile Victoria turned to Emily, "Hello Emily. When my son said he was bringing a date I thought it would have been one of the many other women I've seen him with." She said in a polite but clearly hostile manner. "Oh mother, don't be silly. I only have eyes for Emily and it's been that way since the fiasco with your stalker and Margaux." He responded dismissively, already irritated that not even 5 minutes had gone by and she was already attacking. Emily sensing his discomfort gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and decided to chime in, "Thank you for having us for dinner. I don't get to see my father very often and you don't get to see your son so all in all it's a win/win if you ask me. Assuming we can get over the immense amount of baggage we all have." Victoria's mouth shook with silent disdain but of all the atrocities she wanted to expose she settled on one more remark. "Yes well if you can forgive Daniel for shooting you, and he forgives you for betraying his family, and you forgive your dad for abandoning you, well I suppose I get get on board this train of reconciliation as well." This statement hit it's mark. Emily's eyes hardened until Victoria looked away and as her eyes watered, her father who was not ignorant to the effect of that statement said, "Victoria I don't think that was necessary. You know I did not abandon my daughter by choice, but for the sake of peace we will leave it at that. I'm sorry Emily, I think Victoria was just as stunned as I was by your sudden relationship with Daniel and she reacted badly but you know that's not true and I'm happy you're here tonight no matter whose hand you're holding and whether or not I understand it." "Thanks Dad." "Yes thank you David, I appreciate you trusting her judgment enough to tolerate me as her date as well." "Yeah well just don't make me regret it." Victoria feeling left out of this and desperate for David's approval chimed in, "Please forgive my outburst Emily, I will try to adopt David's attitude." Recovering herself further Victoria pointed to the table and added, "Shall we?"

Forty minutes into the dinner several things were settled. David was sure he wanted to be a bigger part of his daughter's life, which meant he would have settle the score with Malcolm Black or it would never work. Victoria sensed Daniel was more than hooked all over again and she resented the hold Emily held and wondered if she was using him against her. Daniel was thrilled that at least Emily's father was intent on making this work even if his mother was comically irate. As for Emily, she felt almost melancholic to be at a table with her long lost father and her arch enemy breaking bread with her fiance at her side. During that dinner she realized, she wanted her own family. She wanted to be with Daniel every night, at their own dinner table, their own kitchen, their own guests, and at night their own bed. She wondered why she was feeling so emotional about it but decided to chalk it up to Daniel's soothingly caressing her knuckles above and under the table whenever they weren't eating. She suddenly then realized it was time. Everyone needed to know. As she set down her coffee she looked at Victoria sincerely and said, "Thank you Victoria the food was delicious, and the presentation was also lovely. I appreciate you having us, I hope we can do this again one day." Victoria always sensing an ulterior motive because that is what experience taught Victoria, people were almost never sincere, only said, "You're welcome and I'm glad you both enjoyed it." Victoria then picked up the desert plates from the table to leave on the counter when Emily looked over at Daniel to signal it was now or never… Excitedly he smiled a big smile at her and then said, "We also have another bit of news for you. Me and Emily didn't just get together recently. This has been about 9 months in the making and 2 months ago we got engaged." They only stared at eachother ignoring everyone else in the room and he put his hand to her face as he loved to do and kissed her chastely on the lips and as he turned around they and David all jumped at the sound of glass clattering against eachother. Victoria had let the plates she was holding drop on the table and she only said, "Again?" Daniel laughed and he said, "yes. again. but this time we both know what we're saying yes to." Emily turned to her Dad and said, "it's complicated but it's true. I love him and I want him in my life for however long my life may be." Just then the horror of the situation hit Victoria. She realized that putting a target on Emily would also put a target on Daniel. She felt a coldness run through her as that reality set in. "But you're not living together are you?" "Mother. That's between Emily and I, but no. We decided we would move in when we get married." The relief in Victoria was limited since she knew the reach of Malcolm Black made this only slightly reassuring. "Well that's nice." That was really all Victoria said the rest of the night. Praying that if Emily was captured that her son would be no where in sight. David on the other hand decided he had no right to really judge but he was observing Victoria's behavior and sensed there was more to it than rivalry with Emily. She was hiding something and he would get to the bottom of it. He just couldn't let this woman keep running free without consequence.

It wasn't much longer before they decided to call it a night and they went back to the mansion. Walking hand in hand on the beach on the way there Daniel said, "First of all, I love you. Second of all, I'm glad your dad seems cool about this. Thirdly did you see my mom's face?!" he laughed out loud then. "I mean don't get me wrong, I wish she'd love you like I do, but she doesn't even love _me_ the way I want her too, so I've accepted she will always be broken that way. However, seeing her struggle to keep her composure was funny"

Emily who understood why Victoria couldn't let go of the past was surprised by her response to Daniel. "It's actually a bit sad. That wall she keeps up and those old wrongs she hangs on to. They will be the things that ultimately will result in her being alone. If we were able to get passed everything we have done to eachother and be happy, it's a shame she can't but I can't blame her. I understand the fear of letting go. It's you… something about you, Daniel, you are the only person who has ever made me question my choice of Revenge. I should probably confess that the other night when we ended up at dinner with Nolan I had someone in my house who I was trying to pump information out of. Forcefully." They stopped walking to sit on the bench near the water. "Okay I knew I saw something off about your countenance that day." "Yeah well you were right, and it took Nolan's meddling to force me to let go of _that guy_, but I wasn't happy about it. Anyway, someone who knows who I am, told the man who is after my father that I'm Amanda. One of his operatives called me out and I don't know how she knew. The only people who know who I am wouldn't have even let it slip except…" "Except my mother," Daniel finished for her. "yeah. She's desperate for this illusion of a happily ever after with my father and I wouldn't doubt that she'd sell me out to them for protection." "I wish I could say that I can't believe this. No wonder she was asking if we live together, she's probably just worried about me." Daniel shook his head angrily, upset, and surprisingly stunned by this revelation but more than anything else now he was worried about Emily. "Maybe you should up your security or stay with me for a while." Expecting this reaction she quickly assured him, "no worries I have everything under control for now. Nolan is researching a lead and Jack offered to be backup." He didn't need to know that back up would be in another location. "I don't like this." Daniel shook his head. "It's ok I will have it resolved before you know it. I promise." Daniel looked at her then and realizing that even despite this bond that developed between them it was still vulnerable to violent attack he took her in his arms and held her. She held him just as hard. He shifted her in his arms to sit on his lap and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that until the chill in the air was too much. When they went walking inside they walked looking at eachother and focused only on eachother some more. It was moments like these that Emily wished they were married already and could carve out some semblance of peace somewhere but she knew the world was small and one could never rest when enemies with extensive reach walked the earth. That night as he held her she vowed she would finish this even if it meant not getting all the answers because she and Daniel were worth it.

The next afternoon Daniel decided he stop by to see Emily and propose a wedding idea since she had not brought anything up. He knew something was going on. Some nights he would wonder if she would ever be able to let it go and if he would be able to love her in spite of it instead of marrying her and thinking he could change her. Remembering that it was up to him to fight for the woman he loved he decided to confront the potential problem. Several hours worth of thoughts are what had him sitting in his car in her driveway. Before he lost his nerve he decided to go in.

Walking up to the door he noticed it was ajar so he slowly opened and called out, but the name Emily got stuck in his throat as he saw her laying on the floor above a wreck of wood and glass. He silently went to her concern and fear warring for top spot. Afraid to lift her he caressed her face with one hand as he went to call 911 with the other. Before he could dial, her eyes began to flutter open first in surprise and then absolute fear. "Leave" she breathed out. "What?! No! Who did this? I'm calling the police." The fear in her wild eyes as she strained against the pain to look around, starting to move as well, "Daniel it's not safe please leave or hide!" She urgently whispered. Seeing she was getting up he helped her up and began to pull her away from the debris, while looking up to see where she must have fallen from. "No. Together or not at all." Her eyes began to cry with some kind of emotion he didn't have time to process as she said, "Fine! Then we both hide and hope the police come soon. I lost my gun in the fight and I only have the knife in my boot which is not match for a gun. Help me over there quietly, I don't know where she went or when she will be back."

As those words left her mouth, she turned and saw Kate standing there with her gun in hand and aiming for her when she saw her eyes flick towards Daniel. "No wait!" Emily pleaded causing Daniel to turn around, seeing her intent he went to shield Emily, but just then the front door burst open and Jack was there opening fire on Kate who had attempted to return fire. Emily collapsed from the relief and the thought that she almost lost him. It was too much. She needed to sleep, could she sleep? She didn't know but she needed something, the relief of what almost happening was so intense it felt like she was drowning in it. Just then she turned to Daniel and saw red. Blood. "No! NO! Daniel! Let me see!" Finding a new found burst of adrenaline she began checking him out to see where he was bleeding from. So focused she couldn't even hear him tell her it was ok that it was her own blood on him. He grabbed her face with both arms and told him, "Emily. Emily look at me!" She looked at him so afraid and unguarded he couldn't imagine the darkness she had seen and dealt with alone. "Emily I'm fine. I wasn't shot, it's not my blood, it's from you. We need to get you looked at and make sure you didn't break or bruise anything. Come on, you're ok, we're ok, Jack's ok."

"You're ok?" She asked, not believing him. "Yes. I'm ok. We will be fine, you're safe now." At that her face crumpled in his hands and around then Jack was walking over to check on her. "I almost got you killed Daniel! I'm so sorry, I was so stupid! And now, with Kate dead we will have a target on our backs! I'm so sorry I ruined everything because I just couldn't trust my father."

"Hey! Stop that!" Jack suddenly cut in, crouching down to speak to her urgently. "As long as Malcolm Black is out there and looking for blood all of us have a target regardless, if anything now we can at least draw him out of hiding so that we can all get the justice and the closure we need. Your dad, you, and me." She looked up at Jack when he said this, "You?"

"Well yeah! She lied and used me too and all for what? To kill one of the few important people left alive in my life. I'm looking for this to be over as well. You're not alone Emily."

A strangled sob came out then as she looked over at Daniel, who has been silent during this moment.

"He's right Emily. You are not alone and I will not let anyone take you away now. We will figure this out. Let me in, that way I can support you and so we can avoid these kinds of close calls again. It's not worth hiding, let me, let us in." He said as he took a hand and clasped a surprised Jack on the shoulder, giving him a tentative smile.

"Ok.. Ok. But you're not safe now, we need to figure this out. Who knows who she told about me before she came here tonight."

Suddenly there was someone bursting through the door, Jack spun defensively and exhaled in relief but new concern to find it was David and Victoria. David searched frantically with fear evident in his face until his eyes fell on his daughter. Rushing to her side Jack moved away, "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yeah but we have bigger problems," she said nodding a painful nod toward the body on the floor and leaning more on Daniel, feeling the adrenaline leave and the pain of the struggle take over. Just as quickly Victoria ran to her son's side while giving Emily a scornful look, "Daniel, oh my god are you alright? Oh my dear what has she dragged you into?! This woman almost got you killed!" Feeling defensive at the way those words causes Emily to freeze in his arms he turned to her, "If I remember correctly you're just as effective at getting people killed. At almost getting ME killed. So don't you dare ever talk about Emily that way again or we will have nothing further to discuss. Ever. Besides, why did this woman even know that Emily is Amanda? All the people who know who she is would never tell anyone, except you."

Feeling nervous and defensive Victoria asked, "What are you implying Daniel?" "I'm implying that you sold Emily out so that you can have your Happily Ever After with David." David who was listening to this exchanged turned to Victoria, "Is this true?" Victoria, now completely on guard turned on him to exclaim, "Of course not! I would never!" Still feeling pain from everything but using this moment to hopefully expose Victoria for the snake she is added, "Kate came to me to ask for money, that the money I could pay would clear David and her fictional mother. How else would she know to come to me and assume I would pay to clear a man who is not my father?" Feeling herself spiraling, Victoria defended, "But that's not what I wanted! I didn't mean for you to be attacked! I just figured if you paid the money then we could all be free of him and we could all be a family, together!" Desperation in her voice. Just then David turned to her coldness in his eyes, "You what?" he asked quietly. "I'm so sorry David! I'm so sorry!" she cried desperate not to lose David. "I specifically told you to leave it alone!" "And I said I would do whatever was best!" She countered. "You are sick! If I wanted to pay Black off I would, but that's not what I want and that's also not what is best. He will come after me out of spite if nothing else once he gets his money." David explained, still disgusted by Victoria's actions. "Killing his daughter is going to put a target on your back as well Jack." David said turning to Jack but adding, "But thank you for saving Emily." "Well I don't see how they would know it was me." "Bullets." Emily offered. "A ballistics test will match it to your gun. We have to do something, we need to give ourselves a different alibi. This can't stay this way, we don't know how much Kate told her father before coming here but we should assume the worst and hope for the best. Which means we need to get out of here for a few days. All of us. Except you Jack, you need to stick around and act normal." "What about the body?" Jack asked. "Leave it to me. You better go. Find your old partner or go home to your kid, go somewhere," Emily directed him. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Yes. I'm sure, I will be in touch." She assured him still sitting on the floor leaning on Daniel but confident. "and Jack" she called and he turned around, "Thank you for saving my life." she smiled and he nodded and walked out the door.

Now Emily turned to David and Victoria, "Dad. That means you too. You and Victoria both need to go, together. Nothing can be amiss." "I see what you're doing but I don't agree," he explained. "Dad. Even if Victoria does not deserve your company now or ever again two things. One Victoria cannot be trusted to be left alone, we see her choices when she's pushed into a corner are lethal. Secondly, Black has to think all is well. Also if he knows that Victoria was willing to turn on you she might be useful to him so need to keep her from getting abducted or killed for knowing." Emily doubted Black would kill Victoria since she had too much potential information but she didn't want Victoria overestimating her value and making a deal with another devil as the risk of all of them. "Lastly," Emily continued, "we need to get rid of Malcolm Black once and for all and I know just the man who will be able to set up a web to catch him." "Nolan." Daniel and David answered. Daniel, whose phone was out to call the police who were never actually contacted, went to call Nolan. "Uh hey Nolan. Yeah we're alright, how did you? … Oh I see. Ok well yeah we're ok mostly. Emily says we need to meet. Ok and bring a laptop? See you." Daniel ended the call, "he's on his way."

"Thank you Daniel, now if someone can help me up I need to get those bullets out of her and relocate this body. Daniel, maybe you should go, you don't need to be here for this." Emily said. "She's right Daniel, don't let her sully your hands." Victoria added still defensive but more herself. "What?! No! You're my fiance, i'm not letting you do this alone!" Suddenly feeling angry. "I'm not leaving you are not pushing me away." Emily noted the seriousness in his face and eventually was just too tired to fight about it. "Fine. Help me over here so I can get what I need. Dad, if you want you and Victoria can go home and I will handle this." "No way. Victoria, sit tight this will be faster if I help."

And so it went. Emily and her fiance who she felt so guilty for almost losing and then tried to push away, and her father who had been pushing her away helped her remove the bullets, relocate the body to a location only she and Daniel would know about, while David stayed behind to start the cleaning of the house and remove the trash while waiting for Nolan to arrive and talk strategy. All the while Victoria sat, stewing and planning and strategized all her own how to get David to forgive her and still get her deluded family she wanted.

Once they finished, David and Victoria went back home, Nolan stayed in a guest room, and Daniel and Emily went to shower and sleep. Knowing she must be in pain, Daniel helped her undress and get cleaned. His actions caring but nothing more since he knew it was not the time for it. Once she was in bed and holding him close to her Emily finally broke down again. She cried and cried and he held her and when she went to kiss him, he kissed her back tenderly and pouring all the unsaid words into it. When she pulled away he kissed her temple and she fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up, she was stiff in pain but content next to Daniel. When she turned to look at him she saw he was already up and reading his email with his free hand. He looked down at her and smiled asking, "how'd you sleep?" "good and you?" she said and put her head back down pressing a kiss to his chest. "Always good when it's with you. Could wake up like this forever. In fact I hope to one day soon." "Thank you for not leaving when I tried to push you away, I was scared for you. Scared you would be horrified by the monster I am." Emily stated staring at the window." "Emily, look at me." She reluctantly turned to him. "What I saw last night was a strong and fearless woman who always does her best to care for the people she loves and I'm honored that you love me. But that means I'm not leaving your side, especially when you need me. Ever. Was I freaked out? Well yes. Am I disturbed by having to get rid of a body… honestly, yeah… but I understand why we did it and why it had to happen that way. But I am definitely not leaving you to deal with this alone." Emily stared at him, feeling so many different emotions in that moment and the next words that came out of her stunned both of them. "Marry me Daniel." Daniel quickly recovered and laughed, "silly lady, we are engaged already." Emily shook her head, "No. Marry me today, tonight, let's go." Daniel, afraid this was a side effect from the shock tentatively replied, "Sure I'd love to marry you, but don't you want your friends there? Your father?" "No. my father can't be there it's not safe for any of us. Nolan and Jack I will offer to fly with us. Later when Charlotte is out we can have a small party together to celebrate it." "Well alright let's go." Daniel said, not waiting for her to back out. He got out and started putting on pant immediately as Emily laughed at his eagerness to leave. "Give me my phone I have a couple calls to make, you go get Nolan, you know what room he stayed in." He then slowed down his efforts and leaned over the bed and gave her a long kiss, "I love you Emily, I always will." "Save it for Elvis," Emily said, blushing at the fervent affection in his tone, "and yes I love you too, let's go start our forever." "Yes ma'am!" Daniel said as he briskly left the room, winking at her before closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I still get taken aback when someone follows or favorites. Thanks so much everyone. The reviews are just as valuable since your feedback helps me see if I'm getting it right by you or if one chapter or another makes you happy or sad or irritated... lol So feel free to comment or critique freely! I may not change but I will take it into account in further chapters. **

"Good morning Wife." Daniel greeted Emily with a kiss as she stirred. "You've been sleeping so much we haven't been able to enjoy this amazing bungalow."

Emily stretch some of the aches out of her from the eventful week and eventful night before and then smiled a happy smile at Daniel, "Good morning Husband. I wonder whose fault it is that I'm so tired." "Well I happen to recall active participation by all parties last night." Daniel cooed as he slipped back in bed and pulled his new wife close. "Oh so you're a lawyer now? What ever happened to the wife is always right?" She joked as he nuzzled her tenderly with a smile ever present on his face. "I'm a new husband these are typical mistakes, I will get it right eventually." Daniel said against her skin. "How about I make it up to you," he continued tauntingly. "I think it's a good start." Emily countered and so it went.

(You know what happens now... *wink wink* I don't do smut, sorry. LOL)

When they were finally able to leave their room, they went to meet Nolan who was very much enjoying his time by the pool with a cocktail. Nearby him was an very uneasy Jack who was doing his best to look like he belonged there as he played with his son in the shallow end. As they walked toward them, Daniel with his arm around Emily's waist, he commented, "I'm surprised Jack agreed to come with his son. He didn't seem so thrilled we decided to elope. He still doesn't like me does he?" Emily observed Jack and explained, "It's not easy for him. He's trying to be supportive but considering his experiences with your family he's a bit weary of us." "He's waiting for the other shoe to drop." Daniel volunteered. "Well… yes." "Can't say that I blame him, I'm weary of my family too. Considering how I tried to follow in my own father's footsteps before I worry about that sometimes myself." He slowed them to a stop before they got within earshot of her friends, their friends now… mostly her friends though if he thought about it. "Emily if you ever catch me being like my father again please tell me but I promise I will be the man I know I can be."

Appreciating his reassurance, she put her hand up to his face as he held her, looking at her seriously. "I know Daniel, and they will see it too. Trust doesn't come easily to any of us because we have all been burned but time will tell and they will see. Thank you again for sticking by me through the atrocities of this week." She confessed. "Always Emily. You are my wife and we are a team, always. I may not understand some things but I will always stick by you." He responded honestly. His eyes staring at her with so much love that she felt her own heart stutter from the intensity. Pulling his head down she kissed him to try and express the emotions she had such a hard time putting into words. She was always so impressed by his ability to be so open with her and resolved that she would try to do the same for him instead of relying on only physical expressions. He needed to know. But she sensed that he must have known.

"Good morning to the re-newlyweds. May this time around be the best time around." Nolan told the couple with his cocktail in hand. Emily smiled as his good-natured ribbing, "Good morning Nolan. Thanks again for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Em's. Would you like a mimosa there's a positively adorable cocktail waitress who I can ask for you." Daniel laughed then.

"No thanks, I think I need some breakfast right now… what do you say Husband? Shall we go eat?" "Whatever you say wife." Daniel responded obediently. "Now you're getting it!" Emily teased. "Oh boy too much happiness for lonely old Nolan, I'm going back to my perch under that umbrella and putting my nose under another one of these umbrellas," he added while hoisting his drink in display of his cheesy pun. Emily laughed and squeezed his arm before catching Jack's eye and leaving Daniel for a moment to go see him.

She squatted near the pool's edge just then. "And how is little Carl doing on this fine sunny day? Has he learned to swim yet?" She laughed with the toddler. "He's working on it. I think it's me though, not him. I should probably get him some actual lessons when we get back." "Well you can always do it in my pool or Nolan's if you want." Jack looked at her then feeling mixed emotions. "Thanks Emily, and congratulations again to you and Daniel I hope he stays good." "No one is truly good Jack but he tries to be and wants to be good and that's what matters to me." "Duly noted. Well enough about me, go be happy." He smiled genuinely, looking past her shoulder at Daniel who had heard the tail end of the conversation, "Thanks Jack, your support even if it's contingent on my good behavior is very much appreciated. I will do my best to deserve my second chance." He said turning to smile at Emily. "We both will." Emily added looking back at him and then at Jack and Carl in turn. "See you in a little while?" "See ya."

After their late breakfast and an afternoon of doting on eachother alone, Emily and Daniel met the boys for dinner.

All together in a secluded part of the beautiful restaurant admiring the view from up top, they ate altogether and joked, and laughed and managed to get lost in the moment enough to not think of what was looming over them back at home.

Toward the end of dinner while finishing up her dessert Emily spoke up, "Nolan. Jack. You're both as important to me as family. You know I will always have your back the same as you always have mine. I know that this trip was as much about me not letting anyone's threats postpone my personal life or my happiness as it was a great way for all of you to have an alibi away from Kate. But ultimately when we go back we will have work to do and I want to be swift but I want to be careful, this man is dangerous and as good, if not better than me, at hiding his identity. But I want this nipped in the bud before my sister is released. I want to welcome her home but I don't want to welcome her to a warzone. We will go about our lives as normal as possible, Jack confused about Kate's disappearance. Carl starting his swimming lessons. Daniel with his business, and Nolan and I will work on our things as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Daniel gave her thigh a supportive touch."So, thank you all again for being there and for being here. I'm sorry for what my life has trudged through yours but hopefully once this threat is resolved we may be able to have some semblance of peace."

"Sounds like a plan. I think I speak for both Nolan and I when I say, while our relationships are well… complicated at best… We are thankful to have you in our lives too. We have been affected by the Grayson/Black influence just as you have and we both want nothing more than to put it behind us. I definitely don't want this kind of drama for Carl" Jack said affectionately combing through his sons hair and Nolan nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself Jack."

Just then Carl looked up from his icecream he was absentmindedly eating while watching a movie on the iPad, with chocolate on his face and said, "More?" Everyone turned to him and laughed, glad to have this bit of innocent relief in their sordid lives. Daniel looked wistfully at his wife then, immensely saddened and guilty that He and Emily would never get to enjoy this kind of moment with their own children and all because of him. He looked away and cleared his throat then. "Well let me flag down the waitress. Gotta keep the little man happy. It's his vacation too! Right buddy?" Carl sensing he was getting his way smiled widely at Daniel repeating a victorious, _more!_ out loud while everyone laughed. Joking about how his gleeful smile reminded them so much of his mother. Which then led to sharing some happy memories for their own comfort and Daniel's benefit of their mutual friend and beautifully complicated free spirit 'Amanda' when she was still alive.

That night when the couple went to their room with grateful, happy, full, and maybe a little bit heavy hearts they found comfort in having each other and between their kisses promised again and again to never take these moments of laughs and smiles for granted. Getting lost in themselves they left their worries for another day.

**Alright everyone. I'm off for the weekend. But once I get back I will be back! Clearly it's not quite a happily ever after there's still work to do for this happy couple and company. Be safe and enjoy! **


End file.
